Say Something
by RedForRaph
Summary: Raphael and Leonardo are trapped in the rubble of an abandoned building after getting into a fight at the lair.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another sad little oneshot I wrote. I had lots of feels while writing this. It's sort of based off the the "Say Something". I'm sure you've all heard it before. Listen to the song while reading if you want your eyes to explode with liquid. Enjoy my fic, and R&amp;R! No flames, please! Comment and let me know if ya want a sequel or not! Enjoy! :)_

*Say Something*

Pain like I've never felt before brings me back from unconsciousness, and I cough, dust swimming in and out of my lungs.

Everythin' hurts, and I feel somethin' heavy on top of me, pinnin' me to the cold concrete floor beneath my shell. When I finally open my eyes, I can barely see its so damn dark. Small beams of light are streaming in from cracks above me between pieces of rubble.

I'm trapped under wooden beams, red bricks, and chunks of concrete, but i notice there's an empty space around me. Luckily, a fallen beam prevented most of the rubble from falling on me, but managed to still trap me in the process.

But I ain't dead. Yet.

All of my bones creak as I finally shove the slab of concrete off of me gently enough so it doesn't cause any more rubble to fall.

My head stings, and I reach up with a bruised and cut up hand to feel my head, only to pull it back covered in blood. A lot of it.

What the shell happened?

I close my eyes and think back to the last thing I remember...

Me and Leo had gotten into a fight at the lair. Again. He had said somethin' to me about sneaking out at night. Or was it about training? I shake my head, realizing that the fight probably wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it was at the time if I couldn't even remembah WHY we was fightin' in the first place.

Anyways, I ran outta the lair in a huff like I always do after a fight, just to blow off steam. It was just suppose to be some harmless patrolling. Well, not harmless for the crooks, but ya know what I mean.

But it wasn't harmless. I ran into a group of Foot ninjas, and everything was fine at first. I was kicking butt like I was born to do. Quite enjoyin' myself, actually. But more and more kept coming, and I may be pretty tough, but I'm only one turtle.

I had to fall back.

I ran to an abandoned building for cover, and I was injured. By injured, I mean VERY injured, like the femur bone stickin' out of my upper thigh kind of injured.

Looking down at my legs, I still see the broken bone protruding through my flesh, but I can't feel it anymore. My entire leg is numb, and I know that it's a very bad sign. I lean my head back down and close my eyes, continuing my memory.

Okay, so I was in the abandoned building, and the Foot were outside lookin' for me. I had sat down and, as the adrenaline left me, I was starting to feel the full effect of my broken leg. The. Worst. Pain. Ever.  
I knew I wouldn't be able to stand, let alone run. If the Foot caught me, that was it.

I was practically dead already.

A memory is scratching at my mind, and I suddenly remember somethin' important. Someone had snuck through the window to get to me.  
It was Leo.

For the first time in history, Leo had come lookin' for me after our fight. Great timing.

At this point, my memory starts fading some. The severe break in my leg was excruciating, and I know I had been close to passing out as Fearless had knelt beside me, lecturing me one second for being such a hothead and reassuring me that everything was going to be okay the next.

Then, there had been a large explosion, and the ceiling caved in on us. I realize now that the Foot had put a bomb in the building, trying to kill me the easy way I guess.

Realization finally sets in for me that Leo had been caught in the collapse, too, and I feel my eyes widen.

I push myself onto my side and look around.

I see a lump to my left, half covered in rubble.

The lump isn't moving.

He's probably hurt pretty bad. I know I am.

I roll over onto my carapace and try to pull myself closer to the lump that I subconsciously know must be my brother. I get as close as I can before the pain in my arms becomes too much, and I have to stop, still a yard away from my brother.

I'm close enough that I can see his mask. Its blue fabric is stained purple from the blood soaked through it. I shudder. I don't feel tough anymore. I don't feel brave or strong.

I feel like a kid who needs his big brother.

"Fearless," I call, but my voice comes out as a whisper. My throat is dry from a mixture of dust and lack of use. "Hey, Leo?" There's still no reply, and he's not moving. I feel sickness well up in my throat as I look closer.  
His chest isn't moving.

No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't happen to me. This can't happen to HIM. "Leo," I say a bit louder, "Leo?Leonardo?!" The face of the fearless leader is pale and emotionless, and his flesh is marred with bruises and cuts. I press my forehead to the cold and dusty ground, closing my eyes tightly in attempt to keep tears from leaking out. I feel like there's a knife stuck in my chest, and some cruel bastard is twistin' it.

Maybe he's still alive.

But he looks so...broke.

"Leo," I say, my voice so weak and wobbly, it sounds foreign to me, "Come on, Leo. Don't do this to me, man. Say somethin', bro."

He's dead, something in my head says, He's gone.

I shake my head. It's not true. He's just real hurt. Unconscious.

"Come on, man," I beg quietly, "Stop...stop messin' with me. I-I swear I'll do whatevah you say from now on. I'll be a better person, Leo, but ya gotta stop playin' with me."

No reply.

"This ain't funny, Fearless." A sob breaks through my voice. "Stop."

I'm feeling so small. I grit my teeth as I face reality. He really is gone, ain't he?

Dead.

Dead, dead, dead.

"I'm sorry, Leo," I say quietly, trying to pull myself closer to him again, "I'm sorry I couldn't get to ya. I'm sorry you had to chase me down, and I'm sorry I always fight with ya. I shoulda just respected you as leader like ya wanted me to. I woulda followed you anywhere, Fearless. Ya know that, right?" I stare at the battered and bloody body of my only big brother. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, leaving a trail through the dust that coats my face. It was only a day ago we was laughing and running across rooftops. We was playing Ninja Tag against Don and Mike. He had been so happy.

How can someone who looked so happy once look like this now?

"I won't be a hotheaded bastard anymore, Leo," I choke out between sobs, "I won't be so prideful. I'll do anything, Leo just..." I feel my chest shaking as the sobs grow deeper, "...just don't leave me." Forgetting the pain in my arms, I pull myself with all my strength until I can reach Leo. I lay my head on his chest and sob again. I completely forget the fact that I'm supposed to be the strong one. The brave one.

My brother is dead. What's the use in pretending anymore?

"I love ya, bro," I say, closing my eyes and feeling tears drip off my face and onto his carapace, "Say something, Leo. Please just...say something..." Shock, pain, and loss of blood are sneaking up on me as I feel myself sliding into a blackness deeper than I have ever seen or felt before. Am I passing out again, or is this what it feels like to die?

Honestly, I don't care. I'm tired, and I let myself slowly pass out, but right before I do, I feel something strange. Something moving against the side of my face.

Before I'm completely unconscious, I realize what it is.

Leonardo's chest is moving.

My brother is alive.

*The End*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two, everybody! You wanted it, so I gave it to you! ^_^ I think I may make one more chapter just to tie up loose ends. Anyways, R&amp;R but no flames please! Also, this chapter isn't as long or emotional as the last. Enjoy!**

*Chapter Two*

"Come on, Michelangelo!" Donatello shouts as he starts shoving at the larger pieces of rubble around him. He is already knee deep in the broken wood and brick. "They've got to be under here somewhere!"

It has been almost twenty hours since Raphael ran out of the lair in an angry huff, and Leonardo had left to find him.

Neither had come back.

Finally becoming more than a little worried after the sixth hour with no word from their brothers, Mikey and Donnie tracked the signal of both missing brothers' phones.

The fear in their hearts was great as they followed the devices' signals to a collapsed building with no life in sight.

Leo and Raph were in there somewhere.

"I can't find them, Donnie!" Mikey exclaims in a panic as he drops to his knees in the rubble and starts digging, "What if we're too late?!" Donnie has been asking himself the same question, but he can't let his little brother see his fear and worry. He gives Mikey a reassuring smile and shuffles through the rubble towards him.

"We'll find them, Mike," Donnie insists tiredly, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "They're tough. I'm sure they're still alive." Both turtles freeze as a nerve-wracking sound echoes through the wreckage. It sounds like...

Sobbing?

Mikey takes off like a rocket towards the area the sound came from, Donnie hot on his trails. One of his missing older brothers is sobbing, and Donnie can't help but think something is wrong.

Extremely wrong.

Leo doesn't cry, and Raph most definitely doesn't cry. The thought constricts Donnie's heart as he helps Mikey search for their brothers.

"Bro?!" Mikey calls, his hands around his mouth to enhance his voice, "Bros, where are you?!" There's no reply.

"Wait, I hear something," Donnie says, holding his hand up to silence his little brother, "But it's quiet, like a whisper." They listen as the voice whispers again before going deathly quiet.

"Donnie!" Mikey shouts excitedly as he tries lifting a large and heavy slab of concrete beside him, "I think they're down here!" Donnie sticks one end of his Bo Staff underneath the concrete and pushes down on it with all of his strength. It doesn't budge at first, but with a little help from Mikey, the slab moves enough for Don and Mike to see two forms lying motionless in the rubble. His two brothers below are lying beside each other, Raph's head on Leo's carapace.

Donnie feels his throat tighten at the weak and vulnerable state of his brothers.

They must've been in so much pain.

They must've been so afraid.

Both Raphael and Leonardo are unconscious with multiple cuts and bruises. Mikey flinches at the sight of Leonardo's blood soaked bandanna and Raphael's mangled leg.

"Don," Mikey says slowly with tears leaking from his eyes, watching as the genius turtle reaches down to grab the closest of his brothers, which happens to be Raphael, "Are they...?"

"Raph's alive," Donnie replies with a relieved sigh as he presses two fingers to the side of Raph's neck, "Barely. Here, Mikey. Take him to the BattleShell. Be careful of his leg...No, hold him like this...There." Once the red-banded turtle is safely on his way to the BattleShell in Mikey's arms, Donnie reaches into the rubble for Leonardo.

"Don..."

Donnie freezes with his hand on Leo's arm as the fearless leader cracks open his eyes.

"It's okay, Leo," Donnie assures him with a soothing smile and a nervous chuckle, "You're okay now. We're going to get you home."

"I'm-I'm not dead," Leo says quietly, his eyes threatening to close again. Donnie pulls his oldest brother carefully into arms.

"I know you're not dead, Leo," Donnie replies, but Leo shakes his head.

"I'm n-not dead," Leo whispers as his head droops to the side as unconsciousness comes to claim him again, "T-t-tell R-Raph." He adds. He mumbles one more time before the darkness swallows him.

"Tell R-Raph..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the final chapter! I hope it doesn't suck too bad. :3 Also, if anyone goes on Deviantart a lot and wants to draw a scene from any of these chapters, I implore you to do so! :D That'd be so cool! Anyway, enjoy! R&amp;R, but no flames!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. :(**

*Say Something Part 3*

I'm conscious, but I'm not awake, if that makes any sense. I know what's goin' on, but my eyes ain't open. I'm too tired to open 'em, so I just think.

What happened?

I remembah the Foot, I remembah the explosion.

I remembah Leo.

I feel a jolt of pain shoot through me at the thought. Leo is dead. He was crushed under the rubble of that building. He was trying to save me. He's dead 'cause of it.

No he ain't, is he? Before I passed out, I had felt Leo's chest move beneath my cheek.

Or had I just imagined that? Was that the deluded fantasy of a grief-stricken and guilty brother?

I clench my teeth. My grief isn't gone, but anger is trying to mask it. I feel it boiling my blood.

I ain't mad at Fearless, of course. Why should I be? I'm mad at my dumb-ass self for being the cause of everything that goes wrong for my family. Suddenly, I feel something cold touch my face. Cold and wet, and it feels pretty good against the gash on my head.

I remember seeing lots of blood, mine and Leo's. Anger rises in my chest again.

Is Leo dead, or what? I wish I knew. It's killing me trying to remember, and my aching head pounds harder every time I try.

My whole body hurts, but not as bad as before when I was buried under...

Wait a frickin' minute... Where the shell am I, anyways? I don't feel cold and covered in dust like I had when I was in the rubble. I feel warm and clean, and there's a fuzziness all over me, dulling some of my pain.

My leg feels kinda stiff, too. Like it's numb.

Son of a...! Is my damn leg gone?! Did Don and Mike find me and have to cut my leg off 'cause it was so broken and infected or something?! Did they find Leo's body?

Or maybe I'm actually dead.

The cold wetness touches my face again.

"Raph?"

"Raphie?"

Whoah. That first voice kinda sounded like Donnie. And the other sounded like Mike. They really did find me? Really?

"Raphael. Are you awake?"

I felt my chest tighten. That voice definitely sounds familiar, too. I thought I'd nevah hear it again. Heck, who knew I'd evah be so happy to hear his naggin' voice.

"Fearless," I mumble, trying to smile and open my eyes. My mouth is working but my stupid eyes just won't frickin' cooperate, "You ain't...?" I can't finish my sentence because I feel tears welling up behind my closed lids, and there's no way I'm gonna let everyone know.

I feel something sharp poke my arm, immediately followed by someone rubbing a finger over the area.

I suddenly feel super light, like I'm fallin' or something. Then, everythin' goes black.

*One Hour Earlier*

I am awakened by the comforting sounds of Donatello and Michelangelo calling me.

"Leo?"

"Leo? Dude, are you okay?" When I open my eyes, I look up into the concerned brown eyes of Donnie, who is wrapping gauze around my head. My head feels fuzzy, but I can stillI remember chasing after Raphael after he ran off because we were fighting.

I remember finding him almost unconscious with his femur bone sticking out of his thigh.

The Foot.

The explosion.

The heart-wrenching sound of Raph's voice as he pleaded with me to wake up. To not leave him. To say something.

He had thought I was dead, and so had I. I was unconscious, but my ears had still picked up sounds from around me.

Raph had cried for me.

I had felt his tears on my carapace before I passed out again.

I look up into Donnie's eyes again and see the relief in them.

"Leo," he breaths in relief, offering me a smile, "Don't move too fast. You have a concussion, but that's about it. You're going to be fine."

"Donnie," I say, my voice hoarse, "Did-Did you tell him?" Don knows I mean Raph. I had told Don to tell Raph I wasn't dead. Donnie shakes his head sadly.

"He hasn't woke up yet, Leo," Donnie admits, looking to my left. I follow his gaze and am shocked to see Raphael lying unconscious in the bed beside mine. He, too, has gauze wrapped around his head, and his entire leg is covered in a cast. I see his bloody mask lying on the table beside him. Mikey stands above him, wiping at the cuts on his face.

Raph looks bad. Real bad.  
"Raph..." I whisper as I sat up. Mikey finally notices I am awake and hurries to my side.

"Leo!" he exclaims, wrapping his arms around my bruised and aching body, "You're awake! How do you feel? Are you thirsty? Do you want me to-?!" I cut him off with a laugh.

"I'm fine right now, Mikey," I assure him, looking into his baby blue eyes. He smiles lovingly at me, and I rub his head before heading over to Raph.

"Did you clean all his cuts, Mike?" Don asks, strolling over to join us at Raph's bedside. I can't help but notice the tiredness in the genius' eyes and voice. The last twenty-four hours must have been really tough for both of them.

"Sure did!" Mikey says proudly, dabbing the wet cloth against Raph's face again.

There is a growl-like groan.

Mikey looks up at Donnie with wide eyes. All three of us lean over the broken form of our brother.

"Raph?" Donnie asks, waiting for a response. Being the impatient sort, Mikey leans in as well.

"Raphie?" he calls out with pleading eyes. Raphael wrinkles his forehead, and I step forward and put a hand on his head. I can't help but remember the sadness in his voice when he thought I was dead.

"Raphael," I say sternly, sounding more like myself than I had since I woke up.

A tired smile spreads across Raph's face, though his eyes remain closed.

"Fearless," he mumbles tiredly, "You ain't...?" His voice breaks off. Donnie grabs a needle off of the nearby table and sticks Raph's arm.

"To help with the pain," he whispers to me as he rubs the injection area. We all three watch as Raphael's face relaxes as he falls back into unconsciousness.

*One Hour Later*

The second time I wake up, it's completely quiet. My whole body hurts as I try and open my heavy eyelids.

As soon as my eyes open, I'm blinded by a bright white. I wish someone would turn out that damn light. Now that my head's clear, I can smell disinfectant and Febreeze, the smell of Donnie's lab. I squint my eyes closed against the light.

"Raph, are you awake?!" a surprised voice says, and I recognize it as the voice of my genius brother.

"Can't see," I mumble tiredly, lifting a sore arm to cover my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Donnie says frantically. I hear his footsteps before the click of the light going off. "I forgot about how sensitive your eyes would be from your concussion."

"Concussion?"

"Yeah, don't you remember what happened?" The memories all come flooding back again, and I see images in flashes.

Fighting with Leo.

Running from the Foot.

The building.

The explosion.

Leo's death...

"Leo!" I try to jump out of bed, but my leg is wrapped in a thick, heavy cast, and I fall out of bed, but Don's arms are out to catch me before I hit the ground. I thought my leg had been amputated the last time I woke up. I'm kinda glad I was wrong that time.

"Raph, be careful!" Donnie warns, and I can hear the strain in his voice, "You have a severely fractured femur!"

"Fearless," I stutter, "Is he...? Did you...?"

"Find him?" Don finishes for me as he props me back up in bed, "Of course. Well, Mikey is actually the one who found you two. Mike's sleeping right now, though. It's been...rough for him." I gulp quietly to hold back my emotion.

"Is Leo...?" Donnie gives me a reassuring smile and reaches out to touch my shoulder. Usually, I would shake his hand off, but I'm not quite myself right now.

"Leo's alive and well," Donnie admits, and hysterical giggles rise in my throat. I lean back against the head board and laugh.

He's alive.

But not for long.

I'm gonna kick Fearless' ass for letting me think his sorry butt was dead.

Honestly, I'm too relieved to be angry. I see Donnie looking at me, concerned.

"Are you alright, Raph?" he asks, taking a step closer, "You have a pretty bad concussion, not to mention the infection you got from you leg not being treated for so long." My laughter passes and I sit up again, now completely serious.

"I'm fine, Wonder-Boy," I tell him, "Don't worry 'bout me so much." I carefully swing my legs out of bed.

"Raph, what are you doing?!" Donnie snaps, surprised and concerned, "You can't be out if bed yet!" I wave a dismissal hand at the genius.

"I gotta see Leo," I say sternly, "Ain't nothing gonna stop me, neither." Donnie pushes my legs back in bed, and I flinch as pain radiates up from my broken leg.

"I'll bring Leo to you, okay?" Donnie argues, and I notice it sounds more like pleading than commanding, "Just... please don't get up." My face softens. Poor Don. Guy's been working his ass off. Not to mention the stress and fear he must've felt when he found me and Leo.

"Sure, Don," I say softly, "Thanks." Donnie smiles gently before leaving the infirmary. I realize there's an IV in my arm, and I immediately pull it out.  
I hate needles.

"Raph?" I look up and see my fearless leader standing in the doorway, watching me in concern. He has gauze wrapped around his head, and cuts and bruises mark his arms, legs, and face. He's lookin' pretty crappy, actually. "You really shouldn't take that out yet." I can't help but smile. What a Leo type thing to say.

"Quit naggin' me, Fearless" I reply with a smirk. Leo returns my smile and approaches my bedside, my mask in his hands. It's wet.

"I-I had to wash it," Leo explains noticing I am looking at my mask, "It was covered in..." He doesn't finish his sentence, but I know what he was going to say.

There's a silence.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, Raph," Leo finally says, staring at the floor, "I-I heard everything you said...when we were in the rubble..."

Peachy.

Fearless had heard my meltdown and sappy confession. Luckily, Leo notices how uncomfortable I am and doesn't press the subject any further.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that after our stupid fight," I add, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "I'm an idiot..." Leo smiles and shakes his head.

"Nah," he argues, "You're just a hothead."

"And yer a stick in da mud," I counter with another smirk, "I'm...you know, glad you ain't dead or nothing." Leo chuckles and reaches over to tie my bandanna back in place on my face.

"We were all worried about YOU, little brother," Leo admits, "Your injuries were far more severe than mine."

Another awkward silence.

"Okay," I say, unsure if what I'm suppose to say now.

"Okay?" Leo questions, "That's all you've got? No sarcastic quip?"

"This whole emotional crap is new ta meh!" I snap, crossing my arms, "I'm done talkin' 'bout it!" Leo rolls his eyes with a smile.

Silence again.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"If you evah scare me like dat again, you'll wish you was dead, capishe?"

"Heh. Sure thing, Raph. Wouldn't want it any other way."

"And Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Love ya."

"...I love you, too, bro."


End file.
